Letter for Palestine children
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Penderitaan anak-anak Palestina benar-benar membuat hatiku teriris. Aku ingin menolong mereka, tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Islamic content, AU! AR! Special for Ramadhan!


**Letter for Palestine children by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Islamic content, AU.**

Assalamualaikum waromatulahi wabarokatuh.

Yukira Kamishiro di sini! Kali ini, Yukira akan menulis fanfic spesial yang hanya ditulis di saat tertentu. Sebuah fanfic spesial yang mengisahkan tentang penderitaan anak-anak palestina yang tertuang dalam sebuah surat.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy.

* * *

" _Serangan bom Israel terhadap Palestina kembali terjadi di jalur gaza. Ratusan warga Palestina tewas akibat serangan tersebut…"_

Aku terdiam ketika melihat berita tersebut. Lagi-lagi Palestina diserang oleh Israel. Kejam sekali! Kenapa dunia begitu tidak adil bagi anak-anak Palestina?! Kenapa mereka harus dibunuh? Memangnya mereka punya dosa apa kepada Israel? Aku tak kuat menahan tangis melihat korban-korban tewas yang disiarkan di televisi.

"Kise-san, ada apa? Kau kelihatannya sedih sekali." tanya salah satu rekanku.

"Aku sedih karena melihat anak-anak Palestina dibunuh dengan cara yang kejam. Padahal mereka tidak punya dosa apa-apa." Jawabku sambil menghapus airmataku. Rekanku melihatku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sudahlah, Kise-san," kata rekanku sambil mengelus kepalaku "Yakinilah bahwa Allah pasti akan menolong saudara-saudara kita di Palestina."

Hening, tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutku. Hatiku benar-benar teriris melihat penderitaan warga Palestina. Aku ingin menolong mereka, tapi aku tak tahu caranya.

'Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menolong mereka? Tolong aku, Ya Allah. Aku hanya ingin menolong mereka agar saudara-saudaraku di Palestina terbebas dari penderitaannya.' Batinku sedih. Rekanku yang melihatku kembali menanyaiku.

"Kau kenapa, Kise-san? Daritadi kau melamun terus."

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil memasang senyum paksa "Aku pulang dulu-ssu. Hari ini, jadwal penerbanganku kosong, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh pulang sekarang." aku langsung melesat keluar ruangan begitu rekanku memperbolehkanku pulang.

Oh, iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kise Ryouta, saat ini aku bekerja sebagai pilot di JAL. Dulu, aku ini seorang model majalah, tetapi aku memutuskan berhenti sesaat setelah aku lulus SMA.

* * *

Di apartemen, aku sibuk merenung. Berita yang kusaksikan di kantor bersama rekan-rekanku benar-benar membuat hatiku tersayat-sayat melihatnya. Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di mana-mana, tangisan anak-anak dimana-mana, suara-suara bom yang terdengar di penjuru kota. Ya Allah, bagaimana jika ini terjadi pada negaraku? Aku benar-benar ngeri membayangkannya. Aku bersyukur karena tinggal di Negara yang telah merdeka. Bagaimana jika negeriku ini dijajah? Mungkin… kita tak akan bisa beraktivitas dengan tenang!

Aku sangat ingin menolong mereka, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu caranya. Di atas meja kerjaku, aku melihat beberapa lembar kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan ide. Aku langsung menyambar kertas-kertas itu lalu menuliskan sebuah surat. Ini bukanlah sebuah surat biasa, ini surat yang kutujukan kepada saudara-saudaraku di Palestina.

 _Assalamualaikum Wr wb_

 _For my siblings in Palestina._

 _Ketika aku menulis ini, aku membayangkan penderitaan kalian di Palestina. Kalian tidak seberuntung aku dan teman-temanku di Jepang. Di sini, Aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang dan bersenang-senang. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian pasti tak bisa bersenang-senang seperti pergi ke mall bersama teman, bermain basket di gym atau bersantai-santai di rumah._

 _Yang terdengar di telinga kalian setiap hari adalah bunyi bom yang meledak dengan keras. Jika aku menjadi kalian, aku takkan bisa tidur dengan tenang karena takut mendengar bunyi bom dan suara tembakan setiap saat. Aku pasti akan sangat sedih. Aku mungkin takkan punya tempat tinggal lagi, mungkin rumahku hancur karena serangan bom. Aku juga tak bisa jalan-jalan ke mall dan bermain basket bersama sahabat._

 _Jika aku hidup seperti kalian, aku pasti sangat sedih dan terus menangis. Aku pasti takkan bisa bermain basket bersama teman-temanku, melakukan pemotretan di sana sini dan aku juga takkan bisa meraih cita-citaku sebagai pilot karena aku akan selalu ketakutan karena mendengar suara bom dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah karenanya._

 _Aah~ aku jadi sedih membayangkannya! Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Allah memberikan pertolongan bagi kalian, saudara-saudaraku di Palestina. Agar kalian bisa seperti kami di Jepang, Amin._

 _Wassalam_

 _Saudaramu di Jepang_

 _Kise Ryouta._

Tak terasa, air mataku meleleh setelah menulisnya. Ya Allah, sebegitu beratkah cobaan yang Engkau berikan kepada anak-anak Palestina sehingga mereka harus menanggung penderitaan yang teramat sangat? Jika aku yang merasakan, mungkin aku lebih baik mati ditembak daripada menderita terus menerus.

Aku langsung beranjak dari meja kerjaku menuju gudang. Di gudang, aku sibuk membongkar lemari pakaian bekas. Aku memang mempunyai banyak persediaan pakaian karena aku dahulu adalah model majalah yang menuntutku untuk tampil trendi setiap saat. Sekarang baju-baju itu sudah banyak yang tidak muat lagi karena tubuhku yang sudah bertambah tinggi dan berat badannya.

Kumasukkan pakaian-pakaian bekas itu ke dalam kardus. Setelah selesai, kusegel kardus itu dengan lakban dan kuberi tulisan "Untuk saudara-saudaraku di Palestina." Oh iya, di salah satu kardus tadi, kuselipkan surat yang kutulis tadi.

"Yosh." Kataku sambil membawa kardus-kardus itu kedalam bagasi mobil. Kalian pasti tahu aku akan membawa kardus-kardus ini kemana. Yap, benar sekali. Aku akan membawanya ke Palang Merah Jepang. Melalui mereka, aku akan memberikan bantuan itu kepada warga Palestina.

* * *

" _Arigato,_ Kise-san." Kata salah satu petugas palang merah setelah menerima bantuan.

" _Hai, Doitamashite._ " Balasku. Lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung palang merah.

Aku merasa tenang sekarang. Semoga Allah SWT, memberikan pertolongan-Nya kepada kalian, Warga Palestina. Kami di sini akan selalu mendoakanmu.

 _~ fin ~_

 **Akhirnya selesai! Ide buat fanfic ini Yukira dapatkan setelah membaca beberapa fanfic islami dan buku KKPK My Persian Rainbow di bagian 'Anak-anak Palestina.' Selain itu, Yukira juga ingin puasa para readers sekalian menjadi barokah (karena itulah Yukira menulis fanfic yang bebas dari unsur-unsur yang membatalkan puasa.) Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Marhaban Ya Ramadhan.**

 **Wassalamualaikum wr wb.**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
